hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Original Theme Park
The Original Theme Park is the first official theme park created by Hijotee with the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game and the first park of his main annual gaming series. In fact, it was mentioned that this theme park was also the first to be fully completed in-game since every other park before this was never finished and never utilized the entire map. This park contains various large themed roller coasters and water rides, several small attractions, an underground subway system, a water park, and even a small zoo. Since this park is one of the main series parks, it includes all the necessary types of videos required for an annual theme park. No major theming is present in this park however, (unlike all his other future parks) so this park is mostly considered to be a generic amusement park. The park was also built during the end of the year so most of the videos were released the following year; the same year the next annual theme park was built. Below is a list of all the coasters and other attractions in this theme park, as well as cinematic videos and any other miscellaneous videos. Park Overviews *"My First Park in RCT3 - Fast Version (3x): All Parts" – Video (February 12, 2013) *"My Park in RCT3 (Part 1)" – Video (January 5, 2012) *"My Park in RCT3 (Part 2)" – Video (January 6, 2012) *"My Park in RCT3 (Part 3)" – Video (January 6, 2012) *"My Park in RCT3 (At Night)" – Video (January 14, 2012) *"My Park in RCT3 (Peep POV)" – Video (January 14, 2012) *"LOL! Look at all 'em peeps! :D" – Video (December 30, 2011) *"Log Ride Drop" – Video (January 14, 2012) *"RCT3 - Cody Coaster Ride Start" – Video (January 14, 2012) *"RCT3 - White Water Rapids (Overview)" – Video (December 27, 2011) *"The Really Big Drop on the Log Ride" – Video (January 14, 2012) *"Water slide with long lines. :P" – Video (January 8, 2012) Roller Coasters Water Rides *"RCT3 - Aquatic Plunge" – Video (December 26, 2011) *"RCT3 - Darkest Log Ride in the World" – Video (December 26, 2011) *"RCT3 - Galaxy Mountain Water Slide" – Video (December 25, 2011) *"RCT3 - Pool Jump" – Video (December 27, 2011) *"RCT3 - Western Slide" – Video (December 25, 2011) *"RCT3 - White Water Rapids (At Night)" – Video (December 26, 2011) Flat Rides *"RCT3 - 350 Foot Tall Drop" – Video (January 7, 2012) *"RCT3 - Bumper Cars (Broken Down)" – Video (January 8, 2012) *"RCT3 - Claw of Doom" – Video (January 7, 2012) *"RCT3 - Disco Ride" – Video (January 8, 2012) *"RCT3 - Ferris Wheel" – Video (January 7, 2012) *"RCT3 - Gravitron" – Video (January 7, 2012) *"RCT3 - Looping Swing" – Video (January 8, 2012) *"RCT3 - Really Crazy Ride! :D" – Video (January 7, 2012) *"RCT3 - Sky Swing" – Video (January 7, 2012) *"RCT3 - The Dino Ride" – Video (January 8, 2012) Transport Rides *"RCT3 - Subway Underground" – Video (December 28, 2011) Other *"RCT3 - My Pool (Day & Nite)" – Video (December 27, 2011) *"RCT3 - Pool Jump (At Night)" – Video (December 27, 2011) *"RCT3 - Public Pool" – Video (January 8, 2012)